


Aye! Wrong Printer

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: This week’s prompts are:1. Sent to the wrong printer.for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon WEEK 19Oliver prints out a copy of a picture and has no clue where it printed. Some one at City Hall has an eyeful.





	Aye! Wrong Printer

**Author's Note:**

> Simple story: Oliver makes an printing error.  
> Thanks for reading!

He knows she will kill him. This is not a small oops, this is major impediment of doom and he needs to tell her now before it becomes a catastrophe. He calls her office, he knows she is in a meeting and won’t check her phone. He knows this because she hammered to him this morning not to call up and ask her what he usually asks her every single day since they became engaged what she was wearing underneath for him to unwrap tonight.

It started off simple enough she wore something in an attempt to tease him all day long. She has taken the time to buy little outfits knowing it would drive him crazy. She looks good in everything but so much better when they were discarded on the floor after she finishes parading her sexy self to him.

He was tapping his fingers on his desk in an anxious manner as he was put on hold. His own secretary worried for him asking if he needs anything he just sways his head no but asks if she had any printouts she shrugs and tells him no.

He is in deep shit.

When she sent the photo his mouth dried up. He was surprised but it was in the best way possible. She had this lingerie that was black with green patches that held little arrows. Her backside in the air taken in their kitchen as she held the counter with a stack of pumpkin pancakes in the back drop of the picture. Her smirk prominent and she knew that he would enjoy this picture very much and more likely whine to her on their next call where he would tell her how much he wants to see it up close.

He had to go to City Hall early and he knows she had taken William to school even though he said he could walk, like that would ever happen. A bodyguard was assigned to him that has gone through some rigorous background scrutiny. The fact that Felicity would be by his son’s side made all the difference to the young boy after some major shifts in his life he was adjusting very well.

It has been a wonderful development how his son took to Felicity. They were actually thick as thieves and he sometimes could get jealous on how they bonded so well. He should have known his girl’s geeky computer gaming ways would sway his kid the most.

Now if only he wasn’t going to be murdered by the woman he loves for his indiscretion. Someone had a printout of her lovely figure in an eight by ten format. Even that in itself was wrong he wanted a wallet size picture but looking at her very nice… he had many adjective to add here like: fine, appealing, pleasant, lovely, oh he could add more but he hopes she is merciful, forgiving, understating to his idiocy by thinking with his other brain.

“Oliver!” His name taking him from his daze of what’s to come he inwardly braces himself as he holds the phone to his ear.

“Hey baby.”

“Don’t baby me, did I not specifically tell you not to call me. I was told this was urgent so if this is about my lingerie so help me you will…”

“Baby, I printed a copy of that e-mail.” He takes a pause as he hears her inward gasp. “That you sent me and have no clue where it printed from.”

He can hear her typing and that in itself is strange. “Let me get this straight. Oliver Jonas Queen you at work printed out a private picture?”

He made a groan she was super mad by calling him his whole name like she was talking to a child. “Yes.”

“You also sent to the wrong printer?”

“Yes.”

He can hear her feverously typing in the background and he sees she is now in his computer visually moving around folders and files going to his recent transactions. How she can bypass security is quite scary sometimes and she locks on the printer location. As she about to speak another voice is heard from the doorway.

“I swear to you Queen. I am not amused.” Quentin Lance is in the room after shutting the door behind him the younger man was about to get an earful.

Quentin holding up a vivid picture that had Oliver swipe from his hand right after he had put Felicity on speakerphone, it was a quick moment jumping from behind his desk dashing to get that picture.

“Felicity is a very attractive woman but I consider her like a daughter so stop giving me mental issues.”

“Hello Quentin.” Her voice chipped with anger. “It seems…”

“It seems both of you.” He gives Oliver a stare down. “Extra nightly time activities landed on my desk, almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry Quentin.” Oliver finally said.

“You should be. There are people who would pay for a Felicity Smoak lingerie picture. It would become a scandal that the mayor does not need.”

Oliver just nods he really can’t say much he’s in the wrong and even the thought of sharing this picture with Smoak fanboys made him irate.

“Your right, it won’t happen again.”

“Your damn straight it better never happen again.” He leaves fuming.

Oliver goes back to sitting behind the desk he hasn’t heard his girl say a word since Quentin and his exchange, picking up the phone.

“Felicity?”

“I’m here. So have you learned your lesson?”

“Umm…”

“Oliver?”

“Okay, okay but maybe if I…”

“Well baby I hope you can handle Quentin.” She says in a sweet but he knows it’s anything but. “I’ll see you later. Hope you survive, love you.”

“Love you.” And she hangs up leaving him to ponder what she was getting at.

 

Quentin enters his office and as he sits down the printer goes back online and he thinks nothing of it as he goes to check and he grumbles, “You have got to be kidding me. Queen I am going to murder you!”


End file.
